


Wait! They're ours!

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future, Some Plot, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Minako was out late and everyone in the dorm couldn't help but worry for her. Finally she comes home with two kids insisting to see their mothers. And it just so happens that she knows their mothers!
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 13





	Wait! They're ours!

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance, Yuri, Shoujo Ai, Friendship  
> Anime: Persona 3 Portable  
> Shipping (for romance): Minako Arisato x Aigis, Yukari Takeba x Mitsuru Kirijo, slight mentioned Junpei Iori x Chidori Yoshino  
> Music: 1 Milimeter Symphony by Machico (KonoSuba Movie Theme)
> 
> Note: HERE'S TO YUKAMITSU AND MINAI!!! BTW THIS'LL BE A BIT OF AN AU WHERE EVERYONE IS STILL TOGETHER IN THE DORM, NO ONE IS DEAD! ALSO A BIT OF A WARNING, THIS IS SLIGHTLY A CRACK FIC AND A STORY WITHOUT AN EVEN PLOT TO BUILD ONTO

**"** Is Minako-san not back yet...?" Aigis asked as she sat down in the dormitory lounge. It was almost the Dark Hour and they worry that their leader might've been held up somewhere

"That idiot..." Yukari grumbles as she, Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka, Akihiko, Junpei, Ken, Shinjiro and Koromaru sat looking at the door. Finally, Koromaru stood up and happily barked at the door

"Uh...is anyone there? Can anyone open the door for me?" the faint voice of Minako Arisato came from outside "Sorry, I have my hands full literally. I can't open the door!" she continues and Aigis took that as a signal to open the door for the one she tasked herself to be beside of-

Only to be surprised by the sight that greeted her

"Y-yo, Aigis!" Minako greeted as she held two female children beside her holding their hands tightly "Minako-san? Whose kids are those?" Aigis could feel the buzz of gears in her head, as if nervous of what their leader might say

"Can I get inside first? I-it's f-f-freezing out h-h-here!!" Minako exclaimed, shivering. Aigis then moved aside as Minako rushed inside, pulling the children with her then she jumped onto the couch and her head landed directly onto Yukari's lap "Ahhh...finally! Warmth!" she sighed in happiness as everyone observed her, Yukari and Mitsuru shaking their head at Minako's habit, then the children she was with earlier sat in between the space between Yukari and Mitsuru

"You're as weak as ever, Sensei..."

"Shut the hell up, Miyuki. You don't get it..."

They took in what the children looked like. The one named Miyuki had slightly faded ecru colored hair with some strands of red on its ends and flashing red eyes while the other unnamed one had blonde hair with red eyes

"Minako-san..." Minako flinched at the familiar jealous tone of voice from Aigis and she instantly shot up and raised her hands in the air, as if in surrender "Okay, okay, I'm getting up from Yukaricchi now! Don't be mad, Ai-chan!" Minako reasons and, the nickname, coming from Minako, sounding like the japanese word for love - ai - made Aigis 'overheat'

"AHAHA! Mama got mad at you, Papa!" the other child had the nerve to laugh at Minako which made an irk mark appear on her forehead "You're cheeky, aren't you, Aiko!? I ain't asking Shinjiro-san to cook for you!" Minako glared at the child, now named as Aiko which made the child look at her evenly

"You wouldn't, Papa..."

"Try me, kid."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT DID THE KID JUST CALL YOU PAPA AND CALL AIGIS MAMA!?" Junpei's expression were that of someone who just heard the biggest rumor in the world

"Don't be too surprised, Junpei. You won't believe who Miyuki's parents are either..." with a slight blush and a sigh, Minako waved a hand towards Miyuki "Go on, intro-EH?!!?" she was surprised when Miyuki stood up and headed for Akihiko then slightly punched his side

"Bufudyne..." she mumbles and Akihiko's (and well practically everyone) eyes widened and he fell to the floor groaning (they didn't know if it was due to being hit by an element he was weak against or because the child did pack quite the punch)

"OI! WHY'D YOU HIT SENPAI WITH AN ICE ATTACK!?" Minako slapped the kid on the head and glared at her. Miyuki screeched as she tended to her head while Shinjiro bent down to help his best friend. Now that they look, Miyuki was slightly crying while nursing her head

"BUT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM GETTING CLOSER TO OKAA-SAMA BECAUSE HE MAY BE MY SECOND PAPA BUT KAA-CHAN IS THE ONLY ONE TO BE CLOSER TO OKAA-SAMA!!!" Miyuki yelled and Minako sighed then slapped her head again "OUCH WOULD YOU STOP THAT SENSEI!?"

"YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I ASK MITSURU-SENPAI TO DISCIPLINE YOU!"

"NO SHE WILL EXECUTE ME! OKAASAMA WILL EXECUTE ME!!!!!" by this time, Miyuki was rolling on the floor, crying, afraid of Mitsuru

Minako sighed as she sat between Mitsuru and Yukari, putting her arms around them "Senpai, Yukaricchi, I think you should take this one..." she said and both women looked at her "What? Why?" they both asked in unison and Minako had to sigh at their unaware denseness

"Lemme translate what Miyuki said earlier; she hit Akihiko-senpai with Bufudyne because he was weak to that and that child is possessive of her parents and her parents love for her and each other. She fears that Akihiko-senpai will take her okaasama away from her kaachan, yes before you interrupt they both have female parents, and her. I told her that I will ask you, Mitsuru-senpai," she looked at Mitsuru pointedly "to discipline her. But she is scared that her okaasama will execute her if she found out she was naughty. And oh yeah, her full name is Miyuki Takeba-Kirijo. Ja, _yoroshiku_! I have to tend to Aiko in the meantime, come, Ai-chan!" Minako did this in just moment, holding Aiko and Aigis and leading them to the kitchen

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MITSURU-OKAASAMA WILL EXECUTE MEEEEE!!!"

Yep, that confirmed it for Mitsuru and Yukari.

Miyuki was, indeed, their child....

They both looked at each other and sighed but gave each other a smile with their cheeks stained with their blush "Let's go, Okaasama?" Yukari addressed her teasingly while offering her hand in some sort of a gentlemanly manner, she was well-aware of what Mitsuru was quite used to. And, seeing as they were already having a mutual understanding a few weeks after the Yakushima trip and finally dating after the School Trip, she was quite adept at discerning Mitsuru's expressions

Mitsuru, on the other hand, smiled at her and accepted her girlfriend's offered hand and they both headed towards Miyuki who was still on the floor groaning and crying

Mitsuru places a hand on her head and Miyuki looks up, pales a little and then scrambles towards Yukari, hiding behind her while mumbling a soft kaachan, directed at Yukari and the ecru haired junior couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny, Takeba/Kaachan?" both Kirijos say and by that mention, Yukari smiled again, knowing that another Takeba aside from her was in receiving Mitsuru's love. She knew Mitsuru meant calling her as Takeba as something she does when she means serious business

"No," Yukari had to will herself to stop laughing "I just can slightly see the resemblance..." she replied which made Miyuki's head cock to the side and Mitsuru raise a perfect eyebrow at her "What do you mean?" both of them asks her and Yukari smiled, running her hands through her child's own ecru hair with hints of red

"Mitsuru-senpai was good at hiding her actual emotions. But when it concerns her parent, she would lay herself bare to someone who would talk to her. She just needs a bit of a push to do so..." Yukari reminisces her memories of the School trip with Kirijo Mitsuru and she couldn't help but laugh again

Mitsuru blushes as Yukari continues "As for you, Miyuki-chan, you also want to stick closer to your okaasama but...why did you do that to Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari was serious now and it made Miyuki flinch a little

"I...I...heard from Aunt Fuuka and Sensei...how Uncle Aki was very close to Okaasama...and this didn't seem to bother you back home, kaachan...but I can't help but be afraid that Uncle Aki might take Okaasama away from us..." pouring her feelings out, Miyuki looked down and played with her fingers and Yukari had to suppress a giggle at how Mitsuru was slightly avoiding her gaze

"It doesn't bother me, Miyuki...and I think I know why..." she gave Mitsuru the sort of flirtatious grin only Mitsuru herself was capable of making whenever they were alone. It made Mitsuru gulp and blush more, reactions Yukari was only expecting _herself_ to make when they were alone

 _The tables have turned, Mitsuru..._ Yukari thought "You do? Why then?" Miyuki's voice snapped her back to reality and it made Yukari smile "You said Akihiko-senpai was your second Papa, right, Miyuki?" she said as she ruffled her daughter's hair

"Hmm?"

"There was a rumor during our high school of an arrangement between Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai...and I have long accepted the fact that Kirijo Mitsuru and Sanada Akihiko had been always this close. That is also the reason why I have accepted them having some sort of connection to each other..." Yukari says evenly, missing Mitsuru's longing gaze

"Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good. For now, why don't you sleep. I can see you yawning every minute..." Yukari then proceeds to carry her om her arms "Yes...for a while...before Chii-chan...comes for...us..." Miyuki's voice fades away as she clutches Yukari's blouse then falls asleep.

Yukari smiles as she sits down on the couch, Mitsuru meekly sitting beside her. At this, Yukari softly laughs "Are you okay, Senpai?" she asked and Mitsuru blushes and buries her face on the crook of Yukari's neck "Mou...Yukari..." Mitsuru mumbles and Yukari had to fight off a small groan at the feel of her lover's breath in her neck

The Lovers Arcana then smiles "Are you thinking about what I said to Miyuki?" she asks while the Empress Arcana blushes even more "D-did you really know of such arrangement?" she asks

"Mitsuru..."

At this, the redhead flinched. It always made both their hearts flutter whenever one of them calls the other with their first name "Y...Yeah...?" Yukari inched her face closer to Mitsuru's and planted a kiss on her senpai's lips which made Mitsuru's eyes widen but melts into the kiss anyway

After that, Yukari pulled away and rested her forehead on Mitsuru's "I love you Mitsuru..." "Yes...I love you too Yukari..."

***

"Ai-chan, can you hand me the beated eggs?" Minako asks and as she holds out a hand. Aigis then hands her the bowl of the ingredient "Why're you the one cooking, Papa? I thought you'll ask Shinjiro-san to cook for me!?" Aiko reacts and Minako sighed

"Miyuki injured his best friend. It's a given Shinjiro-senpai will take care of Akihiko-senpai..." Minako replies as she flips the egg "Don't worry. I'll prepare your beloved omurice." she continues as she winked at her daughter and Aigis then went back to cooking. At this, Aigis felt her body overheat...as if she just finished using Orgia Mode and tried to look for a distraction, then her eyes landed on her supposed daughter who was pouting at Minako's direction

"Ne, Aiko..."

"Hmm? Nani, Mama?"

"U-um...I know this is weird for me to ask...but...how were you born...as much as I am...happy being your mother..." she was slightly struggling explaining herself, finding her own human-like emotions which have been so new to her to be something she is trying her best to understand herself

"Mmm...even if you ask me that...isn't that common sense? I mean...I was born from the imprint from your Papillion Heart and the soul of Papa...then given form by...uh...I vaguely remember Aunt Fuu, Uncle Junpei and Chii-nee standing in front of me when I first gained consciousness..." Aiko says "Then I fell asleep again...when I woke up...Aunt Fuu, Chii-nee and Miyuki-nee were standing in front me as I was held in your arms in your room..." she continues

"In my..."

"Yeah! I was instantly told that I was born from your heart. I don't know if that was programmed unto me but when I saw you, I instantly became aware that you were my Mama...but if you were, then where was Papa? I asked that to you but as you were about to answer me, the door of the room opened and I saw Aunt Mitsu and Aunt Yuu who were both helping stand up a tired Uncle Aki, Uncle Shinji and a girl I do not recognize..." Aiko narrates

Minako listened to her daughter's story as well then gave each of them a plate of omurice each and they happily ate in a calm pace as Aiko was still telling her story

"I heard that Uncle Shinji, Uncle Aki and the girl were tired from their own work meetings. Uncle Aki as a boxing champ and college classes Uncle Shinji from his restaurant and college classes and the girl from her part-time job and college classes..." Aiko then smiled a nostalgic one as Minako wiped a stray stain of ketchup from Aiko's mouth then licked her thumb to eat it (Aigis felt slightly jealous but decided to continue listening to Aiko's story)

"When the girl saw me and you, Mama, her eyes brightened as she rushed to the both of us and hugged us both. I saw the others leave the room, leaving us alone.... I heard the girl saying that Mama was a strong one and she didn't expect her to go through with it...and Mama only replied...

'Because she's a symbol of our connection, Minako'

...and that's when I knew that the girl with brown hair and red eyes was indeed Minako Arisato. My personality's, no, Aiko Arisato's, not that either, MY Papa..." Aiko gave the most sincere and happy smile she could muster

The Aeon Arcana felt herself overheat again, she guesses that it was her body's own way of interpreting that she was flustered and she was supposed to be blushing like a human would

Minako smiled as she ruffled Aiko's blonde hair "I love you, Aiko!" Minako, with her oh-so-honest demeanor confesses which entices a giggle from her daughter "I love you too, Papa!" she replies with an eye closed smile "Oh? What about Mama?" Minako asks

Aiko's eyes brightened and she grabbed Minako's left arm and Aigis' right arm

"Of course, I love you both!"

Aigis' eyes widened and she looked at Minako who smiled at her which only made her melt into a smile herself

"Yes...I love you, too, Aiko. Both you and Minako-san..."

***

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Junpei asks as he stood up from his place in the lounge. He, Koromaru, Yukari, Mitsuru, Miyuki (the Takeba-Kirijo family stopped from playing rock paper scissors achi muite hoi) and Fuuka were the only ones in the lounge

As Junpei opens the door, he sees a girl with dark pink hair and stern black eyes wearing a black long sleeve and gray skirt looking at him. Junpei didn't know why but the child had wide eyes at the sight of him

"Uh...who might you be...?"

The girl fake-coughs, catching herself staring "I am here to fetch my cousins...are they here? I was told this was where they headed to..." the girl says but just as Junpei was about to reply, Miyuki had already slipped past him and onto the direction of the girl in front of her, exclaiming;

"Chii-nee!"

"Ah, Miyuki...where's Aiko?"

"Chii-nee!!!"

The girl they called as Chii then was glomped by Aiko who had also slipped past Junpei. By then everyone was already outside, Akihiko had recovered and so he, Ken and Shinjiro stands with the rest of S.E.E.S. as they observe Chii, Aiko and Miyuki

"Arigato, Arisato-sensei...for taking care of Miyuki and Aiko..." Chii gave a reserved smile and a nod at the Team Leader and Minako smiled then gave her a thumbs-up "Sure, anytime Chii!" she replies

"Sensei, you cannot say anytime because if they visited anytime, something might change the course of your timeline..." Chii says and Minako sweatdropped "Yeah. Completely slipped my mind that you're from the future. It's just that you looked so much like your mom I couldn't help it!" the Team Leader says and Chii's eyes slowly widened

"You..."

"Are aware of your family? Yeah. Judging from the fact that you are older than any of our kids here," Minako took this chance to hold onto Aigis' waist, strangely having self-confidence and the gesture only made Aigis blush - as she now referred to the overheat feeling her body gives off as Minako was throwing compliments or displays of affection at her - but she didn't push her hand away "makes sense that you are the child of someone from us who discovered love first AHAHAHAHA!!" Minako laughed wholeheartedly and her statement made the members of S.E.E.S. cock their head to the side

Chii only smiles "Alright. Thank you, Arisato-sensei. I think it's best we leave now. Aunt Yukari, Aunt Mitsuru, Aunt Aigis, Aunt Fuuka, Arisato-sensei, Uncle Shinjiro, Uncle Akihiko, Ken-nii, Koromaru, Mommy and Daddy from our time will kill me if I don't bring back these naughty 'cousins' of mine..." she says as she reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve a remote-like device

She then pushed a button and a white portal appeared in front of them

"Bye bye, Okaasama, Kaachan and sorry, Uncle Aki from hitting you with Bufudyne..." Miyuki mumbles the last part but Chii still heard it "Oh you are so gonna have a huge training session from Ken-nii when we get back..." Chii says which made Miyuki flinch "Bye bye, Mama, Papa! The omurice was delicious, Papa!" Aiko says while Chii sighs "Why are you still calling Arisato-sensei Papa?" "Because Mama Aigis is Mama and I can't see anyone as my Papa but Papa Minako...!" "Can't you do something like Miyuki's okaasama and kaachan?" Chii asked

"Miyuki-chan is a Kirijo. I can't copy her because she's unreachable!"

"Hai, hai, whatever. Go into the portal now!" Chii pushes the two in and sighs, turning back to the S.E.E.S. of this time "As you fall asleep tonight, you will forget that the children you met are your kids. It is to better guard the future...." just as she was about to go into the portal herself, she stops

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you my real name yet, have I? But Arisato-sensei may have a vague idea now and you will forget us. But lemme say it anyways," Chii says then looks at them with a smile

"My name is Chiaki Yoshino-Iori." she gave a wink and jumped into the portal herself, the portal disappearing of its own accord afterwards

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!?!?!?!" Junpei's scream was the loudest of all and everyone had to cover their ears and usher him inside "Stupei...you couldn't have reacted in a more quiet manner..." Yukari scolds and Junpei looks at them with surprise written on his face

"B-bu-but Chii! Sh-sh-she said her name was Chiaki Yoshino-Iori!!!" he exclaims

"We heard that, Stupei...!"

"D-does that mean...me and Chidori...w-w-will...ha-hav-OUCH!" he was cut off when Yukari kicked him

"Not in front of Ken-kun, STUPEI!!"

"Y-yukaricchi...you and Kirijo-senpai will also-AUGHHH!!"

"SHADDAP!!!"

***

After everyone had calmed down and then went to their own rooms, Minako called Aigis over to her room. Minako closes the door as she sees Aigis fidgeting nearby her workdesk and who was still blushing from the revelation of their future "Y-yes, Minako-s-"

"Drop the honorific already, Ai-chan! Don't worry, we won't forget today. Just the memory of the kids we encountered being our children! So, come over here," Minako says this as she sat herself on her bed, then she patted her bed for Aigis to sit next to her which Aigis slowly complies

Minako put her arms around Aigis' shoulder then, inched herself closer to her girlfriend which made her blush harder as she deduced that Minako Arisato was about to kiss her but the latter had to ruin it because she then licked the side of Aigis' lip then pulled away "You got ketchup on your lips earlier..." Minako says as she licked her lips

Aigis slightly pouted and then, gaining the confidence that was akin to that of a human, she pulled Minako back to her lips then kissed her herself. Minako was a bit taken aback but she melts into the kiss, lifting Aigis, who was still kissing her, and placing the Aeon Arcana on her lap

Aigis pulls away "Minako-san...am I...not heavy?" she was well-aware that even if she acts like a human, she was still made of metal. Minako notices her inner turmoil which made her laugh then she shakes her head "No you are not. Just a perfect fit for my arms..." Minako hugs her, burying her face in Aigis's chest, near where her Papillion Heart was.

No words needed to be spoken. Both were aware how much they love each other but they decided to voice it out anyway "I love you, Aigis/Minako..."

***

"Senpai? Are you still awake?" Yukari asks as she caresses the red locks currently buried in her chest. She brought a handful of hair carefully then smells it, finding the scent to be akin to that of roses

"Yes, I am, Yukari..." the soft, mumbled and also muffled voice of Mitsuru from Yukari's chest made her body shiver at the warm breath of her Senpai onto her pajamas

"I figured. Who could easily sleep with the events of earlier tonight...? In the end, we all decided against exploring Tartarus tonight..." Yukari says as she uses her hand that wasn't busy from caressing Mitsuru hair to run it through her ecru colored hair then she gave a sigh

"Is that alright?" Mitsuru asks after a moment of silence "Is what alright?" Yukari wondered what made Mitsuru Kirijo worry now. She was so calm when she was happily playing rock paper scissors achi muite hoi with Miyuki earlier

"I mean...us seeing our future...kids.... Wouldn't that mean that we will be negligent of our duties...as S.E.E.S. I mean, saw the future, Yukari...wouldn't that also affect how we live-?!" "If you continue ranting I will slap you, Senpai."

"Yukari?"

"I mean it. I will slap you harder than how I slapped you when you were degrading yourself back in Kyoto."

"I mean, think about the conse-mmppff!" Mitsuru was cut off this time, but not with a slap. But with a sweet and chaste kiss from her junior girlfriend. The kiss lasted for Mitsuru didn't know how long but she could feel Yukari's hand travel from her locks to the back of her head, pushing Mitsuru more into her lips

When oxygen finally became necessary, the two pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them

"Yukari...I..."

"No, Mitsuru, YOU don't. You don't think of things that are even out of our control. Just think about things this way, then," Yukari pauses as she cupped her girlfriend's face with both hands

"If Miyuki, Aiko and Chiaki exists...that means, we worked towards a future for all of us. We worked for the great future that those kids lives in wherever -no, whenever they are. We FOUGHT to protect a future where those kids lived on with us," Yukari gave her a soft smile "Isn't that a great way to pump us up in further fighting for a future where we all live and stay together?" she continues

Mitsuru couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her girlfriend had this knack for doing these kind of stuff. She holds onto Yukari's hand, removing them from her face then resting back onto Yukari's chest

"You sure have this unique skill for putting my mind at ease. Is that a skill that Isis passed onto you?" Mitsuru asks and Yukari shakes her head then her eyelids feel heavy. Before sleep overtakes Yukari Takeba, though, she manages some words which Mitsuru also had the same idea of saying

"I love you, Mitsuru/Yukari..."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> P3P NEW OTPs!!!
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD; IzumiAsada647


End file.
